Strange Happenings
by LJScarlett
Summary: For an unknown reason, while using a Gateway, Mat and three companions are sent to a strange new world and the only way to get back is to find the Avatar, who ever he is...


I have written this because I saw a picture on that gave me this idea. This is the first story I have written, so please don't rip me apart. Also, this is an introdution and will write the next chapter from a AtLA character's viewpoint.

Note: I don't own the Wheel of Time (even I wish I did) or its respective characters or Avatar: the Last Airbender or its respective characters.

* * *

A slight breeze pushed the air around the four men on horseback. The trees around them when stripped of leaves and the ground was scattered with bodies. All four of the men bore some mark of battle, but the number bodies on the ground gave testament to their skills of war. A number of men stood among the trees, watching and waiting. Finally a man wearing a coat with silk on it walked up to the edge of the trees, looking very nervous.

"You are out-numbered. Even with the One-Power, you can't hold out for long. You have cost me a number of my best men, so if you keep this up, I will make your death very painful." He glanced behind him and made a gesture with his hands, "I would rather have you as captives, but we have bow and your heads will fetch a very high price. Surrender now or die."

Mat looked at the trees and caught sight of a number of men pointing bows in their direction. "Rand, those bows are going to be a problem." He shifted his eyes back to the leader of the band. _Light, how did I get into this?_

"It's alright. Just be ready to ride hard." Rand glanced around at the small group. Appearing satisfied, he closed his eyes for a second and then swayed. Mat and Thom looked at him in alarm and Mat noted that he looked a little green.

The leader looked a little nervous and had started to back into the trees. "Kill them. Kill them right now!" As the archers pulled back their arrows and aimed them, a Gateway opened. All four were though the Gateway before any arrows touched them. The last glimpse of the last place they were in blindingly bright as a Fire Blossom vaporized the clearing they had been trapped in.

Rand looked at the fourth member of their party. "Release it before I gut you with it." Mat's eyebrow went up a few notches. He felt like he didn't even know the guy he had grown up with.

Mat sighed and looked around, taking in the empty, war-scarred landscape. "There was a battle fought here not long ago. Rand, where did you send us?"

"I have no idea. I was thinking of the Black Tower; we should be standing right in front of the main gate. If we aren't there, we should be dead." Rand was turned around and froze. "Thom, where are we. That wall had to be made by the one power and I think that we would have heard of a wall that big."

Mat turned and saw a city wall that was so tall that he couldn't see the city behind it. At least he thought it was a city wall; no one would have spent the time to make something that tall and big without something to protect behind it. He noted a stream of people leading into the massive wall.

"Just make another and then we can get out of here. We can figure out why when we are back in a place we know." Thom didn't look very happy as he looked at the massive wall. If it was bad enough to make Thom uneasy, Mat was starting to feel paranoid.

"I have to agree with Thom. When we know Forsaken or Trollics aren't going to be popping out of nowhere, we can sit down and puzzle it out. Until then, let's just worry about getting back to where we are supposed to be." Mat tightened his grip on his _ashandarei_. He just wanted to be in an inn, tossing dice and flirting with pretty serving girls.

Rand only nodded and looked at a spot nearby. For a second, he just looked and then his eyes widened. He stayed silent for a few more seconds, and then he spoke. "Logain, make a Gateway back to the Black Tower."

Logain looked less than happy and then a gasp slipped out of his lips. His eyes hardened and he concentrated. After several seconds, he looked at Rand. "I can't. I can touch the power, but I can't do anything with it. It's like I am shielded; only I can fill myself. My weaves are failing before I can make them." Mat's blood went cold. The implications were very clear to him. They couldn't get home until they figured out what was going on, and until then they were sitting ducks.

With Rand and Logain so shaken, Mat turned and addressed Thom, "Okay, what now. We just find a hole and hide or should we start looking to see where we are and how to ride home."

"I think that that city, I think, would be our best bet. We could find a mapmaker and possibly a hint of what is going on. This might be like Far Madding; we might be able to travel out of range of whatever is blocking their ability to Channel." Thom reached into his pack and pulled out his Gleemans cloak, covered with its multi-colored patches. He gave Mat a toothy smile, "Who doesn't love a Gleeman and a good game of dice?"

The other two looked at them and shook their heads. "If you left this up to Rand, he probably would gather an army and try to conquer it! Rise, all Dragon-sworn!" Mat gave a smile with the jab at Rand. Thom and Logain gave rueful chuckles while Rand glared at Mat. He reached up and fixed his hat, "Well then, off to the large unknown city."

* * *

Please, this is my first story, so please don't kill me. I wouldn't mind constructive criticism, though.


End file.
